Almost here
by Miss Ella
Summary: Le monde est encore en guerre. Ron et Hermion tentent malgré tout de vivre leur amour.


Bonjour !

Comme je l'avais prévu, voici ma première fiction longue. L'histoire se passe après Poudlard, dans un climat de guerre. Elle est basé sur le couple Ron/Hermione, mais j'ai également l'intention de développer les rapports entre les autres personnages, notamment Harry et Ginny. Ce chapitre ne contient pas de spoils, puisque je n'ai lu le dernier tome qu'en partie (Enfin, disons que ce chapitre traine depuis un moment sur mon ordi et qu'à l'époque je ne l'avais lu qu'en partie, aujourd'hui je l'ai presque fini xd). En revanche, pour les chapitres d'après il est possible que je m'en inspire, mais comme j'ai déjà prévu la trame principal dans ma tête... Je met tout de suite en T, mais c'est plus en prévention qu'autre chose ;)

Je suis en cours d'écriture du second, je pense donc que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue, à moins que je soit en grand manque d'inspiration, ce qui m'est arrivé au cours de ce premier chapitre. Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

Je suis également à la recherche d'une béta, alors si quelqu'un serait interessée

* * *

Ron s'éveilla lentement, reveillé par la lumière du jour qui venait de la fenêtre qui n'avait pas été fermée la veille. Dans leur précipitation ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment soucié des volets ouverts ou même de la porte d'entrée, qu'ils n'avaient pas fermés. Une fois de plus, après sa mission, il était allé directement chez Hermione, esperant qu'elle était là, esperant ne pas la déranger, esperant qu'elle aussi avait toujours envie de le voir...qu'elle avait toujours envie de lui. 

Leur vie n'avait jamais été simple, mais elle s'était compliquée lorsqu'ils avaient quittés Poudlard, Harry et Ron avait tous les deux suivis une formation d'auror, tandis qu'Hermione, après avoir voulu devenir médicomage s'était vu proposer un poste au ministère, qu'elle avait accépté.

Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu au cours des deux ans de formations d'aurors, et cela avait empiré depuis qu'il avait eu son diplome et qu'il faisait partie officiellement d'une brigade d'auror, l'année précédente.

Il avait a peine 21 ans et pourtant il avait des problèmes qui le dépassait totalement, des problèmes qui étaient incontestablement lié au fait que jamais la guerre n'avait fait autant rage, que les aurors était sans cesse sollicité, allant de la simple surveillance à d'autres mission plus perieuses, qui necessitait une disponibilité constante.

Même si ce choix de vie était dur a assumer, Ron ne le regrettait pas. Il épaulait son meilleur ami dans sa quête de détruire Voldemort. Et Harry lui faisait plus confiance qu'en n'importe qu'elle autre personne, à part Hermione peut-être.

Ron se tourna vers l'autre coté du lit, là ou Hermione dormait paisiblement, allongée sur le ventre. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller en formant un demi cercle autour d'elle.

Il souria a cette vision, aux yeux du monde, elle était la parfait Mlle Hermione Granger, la meilleure élève de sa promotion à Poudlard, une parfaite employé du ministère qui n'était jamais en retard et rarement absente. Mais lui connaissait Hermione sous un tout autre angle, elle était passionée, enflammée, sauvage, jamais rassasiée de baisers, de caresses...

Depuis leurs toutes premières nuit ensemble, il y a déjà 3 ans de cela, elle était comme ça, elle n'avait eu aucune hésitation dans sa voix, dans ses gestes, ils avaient fait l'amour et des deux s'était sans aucun doute Ron le plus hésitant.

Il se rappellera toujours les quelques mots qu'elles avaient prononcés avant que tout ne bascule : "Ron, on est enfin seul tous les deux, j'attend ce moment depuis tellement longtemps...est-ce que toi aussi tu en as envie ?"

Il avait répondu par l'affirmatif et quelques secondes plus tard sa bouche était contre la sienne et ils basculèrent doucement sur le lit, sur son lit au terrier, dans sa chambre d'enfant avec ses posters des Canons de Chudley, ses murs oranges. C'est dans cette chambre qui avait habité ses rêves d'enfant qu'il avait connu pour la première fois l'amour d'une femme.

Malgré le fait qu'il était ensemble de long mois avant cette nuit là, rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux, ils étaient toujours aussi proche, aussi amoureux et il n'en avait toujours parlé à personne.

Au début ils se taisaient pour Harry, pour qu'il ne se sente pas exclu, et puis ils ont continué à ne rien dire, parce que finalement ca marchait comme ca entre eux, leurs univers autour était tellement fragile qu'ils craignainent que si quelque chose changait tout s'écroule.

Et puis il fallait avouer que depuis leurs sortie de Poudlard, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, il était désormais très mal vu pour un auror d'être marié, car à plusieurs reprises ils avaient été victime de chantage de la part de Mangemorts. Ces derniers menacaient de s'en prendre à leur femmes, leurs enfants, et à chaque fois l'affaire s'était fini de la pire des façon.

Après cela la population sorcier avait très égoistement trouvé totalement normal qu'un auror ne se consacre qu'à son travail, car de toute façon il mettrait en danger la famille qu'il fonderait.

Alors dans un climat comme celui là, il était plutôt difficile pour Ron d'avouer à son entourage sa relation avec Hermione, de peur que quelqu'un de mal intentionné ne l'apprenne. Hermione serait alors en danger, plus encore qu'à l'heure actuel. De plus il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse la pression d'être detesté pour partager la vie d'un auror.

Et puis, pouvait-on encore appeller cela une relation ? Il ne se voyait pratiquement plus, quelques jours, quelques heures parfois tous les mois, tous les deux mois, parfois même plus.

Non leur histoire n'avait plus rien d'une histoire d'amour, c'était plus une promesse silencieuse, il revenait toujours vers elle, des qu'il pouvait, et elle, elle l'attendait, sans rien lui demander, sans savoir ce qu'il fait de ses journées, sans savoir ce qui l'empechait de revenir plus souvent vers elle.

Il savait qu'elle le vivait mal, mais il ne pouvait rien y changer...

Il fut interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par un froissement de dras, Hermione venait de se reveiller et se mis sur le dos. Elle le regarda avec un petit sourrire aux lèvres.

-Coucou, murmura t-elle

-Coucou mon ange, répondit-il, tu as bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé, oui.

Elle rayonnait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, elle était tellement belle, attendrissante ainsi exposé à la lumière matinal.

Il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche, c'était à peine plus qu'un effleurement, pourtant elle frissonna à son contact.

-Et si je préparait le petit-déjeuner ? Proposa t-il d'une voix enjouée

-Oui je veux bien

-Je me dépèche ! Déclara Ron avant de sauter hors du lit et d'enfiler son caleçon.

Il se dirigea à pas rapide vers la cuisine, et se mit en tête de préparer quelques oeufs et faire cuire du bacon.

La cuisine d'Hermione était une cuisine de moldu, Ron ne comprenait pas vraiment ce choix, la plupart des choses présente était d'un encombrement inutile, comme ce gros placard blanc, censé garder frois tout ce qui était mis, ou encore l'objet en dessous des plaques qui chauffe, fait pour laver automatiquement la vaisselle.

Mais au cours des 3 dernières années, Ron avait eu le loisir de familiariser avec tous ces objets moldu, il n'avait donc pas vraiment de mal à faire cuire le bacon et préparer les oeufs sans avoir recours à sa baguette magique.

Il prépara un plateau, il avait l'intention de lui apporter le petit déjeuné au lit, comme elle le faisait parfois quand c'était elle qui se reveillait la première.

En plus des deux assiettes d'oeuf et de bacon, il ajouta deux verres de jus d'orange, et il se dirigea avec le plateau vers la chambre.

Après avoir franchis le seuil, il vit qu'elle avait prit une douche, et qu'elle était pratiquement déjà habillé.

Ron poussa un grognement de mécontentement, Hermione se tourna vers lui alors qu'elle était en train de mettre ses chaussures.

Quand elle vit le plateau, elle eu un sourire et dit d'une voix désolé :

-Ron, je vais devoir y aller, j'ai une réunion ce matin, il faut que je soit là-bas en avance.

-Mais il n'est même pas 7h30 ! Prend au moins le petit déjeuner avec moi.

Elle avait l'air d'hesiter mais elle accepta.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit, Ron s'allongea sur le ventre tandis qu'il dégustait ses oeufs.

Hermione picora son assiette, quand Ron remarqua qu'elle ne mangeait presque rien, il lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

-Non, ne tinquiète pas, c'est rien, c'est juste que je suis un peu stressée, la réunion porte sur les travaux réalisé les deux derniers mois, et il faut avouer que nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé...

Le coeur de Ron se serra, le travail d'Hermione consistait essentiellement à trouver des contre sorts, des andidote à des potions ou des sorts de magie noir, si Hermione avouait son échec, c'est qu'ils n'avançaient vraiment plus. Ca plus tout ce que Ron entendait comme bruit de couloir sur le fait qu'une partie des mangemorts avaient probablement réussi à infiltré le ministère... cela ne donnait vraiment rien de bon.

-Au fait comment va ma soeur, j'ai pu passer hier vite fait chez mes parents mais elle n'était pas là.

-Je m'en doute, elle travaille beaucoup en ce moment, plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Elle a prit un appartement, pas loin d'ici d'ailleurs, elle emmenage la semaine prochaine !

-C'est bien, il était tant qu'elle quitte papa et maman, dit Ron avec sarcasme.

-Dois-je te rappeller que toi tu vis toujours chez tes parents ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire, D'ailleurs ca ne leurs a pas paru étrange que tu sois passé mais que tu ne sois pas resté dormir ?

-Non, il pense surement que je vais squatter chez Harry, de toute façon personne n'est là pour leur dire le contraire puisque Harry lui-même n'est pas dans son appartement.

-Mais en général vous avez les même jours de repos, non ?

-Pas à chaque fois, en plus Harry à eu une promotion, enfin disons que c'est surtout un moyen pour le ministère de se désister encore un peu plus de leurs devoir, Harry est maintenant chef d'une brigade, et supervise les autres.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est un travail collosal, en plus il n'a pas l'experience pour ! S'indigna Hermione

-Pour le travail je le reconnais, je ne sais même pas si il va pouvoir pointer le bout de son nez avant Noël, mais pour l'experience... Tout le monde lui fait confiance, et puis il se fait aider par l'Ordre, qui indirectement influence nos missions, mais disons que lorsqu'il y a un decision à prendre, c'est lui qui la prend, et je pense honnêtement que c'est mieux ainsi, conclut Ron

Après une petite hesitation il continua et dit :

-Et puis maintenant ca nous permet de mettre plusieurs aurors à la recherche des Horcruxes.

-Tu veux dire qu'avant vous ne les cherchiez pas ?

Hermione se mordit aussitôt la langue. Elle culpabilisait, elle avait l'impression de les avoir abandonner, ils ont toujours été tous les trois et aujourd'hui c'est comme si il n'y avait plus que Harry et Ron qui continuait à combattre Voldemort. Même si tout deux soutenait qu'elle les aidait, à sa manière, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de penser qu'elle aurait du les suivre dans leur carrière d'auror.

-Si, mais c'était compliqué, on se contentait surtout d'identifier les endroits ou ils pouvaient se trouver. Personne n'est au courant de leurs existence, et personne ne doit l'être, parce que si un partisan de Voldemort l'apprend... Ce qu'Harry à décidé de faire, c'est d'inspecter avec une équipe d'auror les endroits susceptible de contenir les Horcruxes, après ça s'il en trouve un, il le détruira. Maintenant qu'il est chef d'une brigade, il n'aura plus vraiment à se justifier de ses choix, et personne ne cherchera à contester ses décisions.

-Je vois, j'espère vraiment que vous allez réussir, murmura Hermione avec espoir.

Elle renifla doucement. Ron se redressa et la prit dans ses bras.

-On y arrivera Hermione, j'en suis sur, lui répondit-il doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Après qu'il l'ai laché, elle se leva et lui dit d'une petite voix :

-Il faut que j'y aille, je dois encore préparer la réunion.

Alors qu'elle prit sa veste, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, il la suivit sur le seuil de la porte, au moment ou elle s'approcha de lui pour lui faire un dernier baiser, il déclara d'une voix nouée :

-Hermione, il faut que tu sache, je ne serai peut-être pas là ce soir, je doit me rendre au Ministère dans l'après-midi, pour savoir... quand je devrai repartir.

Hermione le regarda, ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

-Hermione, tu sais que tout ne dépend pas de ma volonté, c'est le merdier partout, notre seule veritable espoir, c'est de retrouver ces Horcruxes, et là on aura une chance de mettre fin à ça.

Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et nicha sa tête contre son épaule.

-Bonne chance pour ta réunion, lui dit-il à l'oreille

-Merci, soit prudent, envoi moi un hibou des que tu sais quand tu devra partir, dit-elle avec tristesse avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois, puis de se retourner et de marcher le long du couloir.

Ron rentra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière lui, il colla son dos contre la porte et se laissa glisser par terre en fermant les yeux et en priant Merlin pour qu'il ne parte pas dans la journée.

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir ;) 


End file.
